


POLICE TREK: TONIGHT'S EPISODE: The Sex Slave Murders – Part THREE

by MoonNewt66



Series: Police Trek [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Homicide, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Polyamory Unicorn, Rape, Serial Rapists, Throuple, Vaginal Sex, child rape, explicit consensual sex, polyamorous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNewt66/pseuds/MoonNewt66
Summary: Star Trek TOS – A/U – Alternate Earth – Key members of the Enterprise are on an A/U Earth in the mid 1970's, and they are all members of law enforcement agencies. They investigate the crimes in this story, they do not participate in crimes.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Police Trek [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The crimes, and events, in the story you are about to read are true. The names have been changed to protect the innocent. This is the city: River City, Ohlone.
> 
> River City derives its name from the Ohlone River that bisects the county of River City vertically between east and west; and is bordered on the south by the Yurok River. River City (the actual city) is also the capitol for the State of Ohlone.
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> **Note** : At this time, the 911 phone system was not in operation in the state of Ohlone (and wouldn't be until 1985). In 1978, there were very few cell phones (they were about the size of shoe boxes), some expensive mobile phones were installed in few cars, there were very few portable radios for law enforcement officers. River City Sheriff's Office did have CAD (computer aided dispatch), but it was an early cranky system, also very basic. 

My name is Nyota Uhura. I had been employed as a Sheriff's Dispatcher I for the River City Sheriff's Department, from October 1977 through October 1, 1978. On Monday, October 9, 1978, I start my first day as a six month probationary employee for the River City Police Department, training as a Dispatcher 1.

* * * * *

Thursday, October 5, 1978  
1700 Hours

Leonard returned home with Jim and Spock, who had their medical follow up appointments for their injuries received during the accident on September 24th. As they walked in the front door, they were talking about the press bulletin regarding the kidnapped murdered teens. The intelligencers have already given the series of crimes a cognomen - “the sex slave murders.”

I greeted them as they came home, kissing Jim and Spock briefly. I hugged Leonard, we kissed several times. 

“Leonard, your answering machine has numerous messages, including several from your CSI (Crime Scene Investigation) Unit,” I told him. 

“Thank you, Nyota. I better check that first. I'll be back shortly.” Leonard walked down the hallway into his bedroom, to check the messages. 

Spock and Jim had meanwhile wandered into the kitchen, snacking on some of the vegetables I had cut up for the stir fry for dinner tonight. I helped myself to some fresh string beans, asking them how their doctor appointments went. They both replied they were healing as anticipated as their doctor(s) thought they would. 

Both Jim and Spock said they were going to take a nap, asking if I would wake them for dinner. Leonard came into the kitchen ten minutes, with a notepad and pen in hand. 

“Well, we have more information now on the murders from Nevada. The youngest victim was 13, her friend was 14. They were beaten to death with either a shovel or a hammer, or possibly both. Both were raped, both vaginally and anal. Our Coroner, and theirs, will confer tomorrow on the cases. Damn, Nyota, I hate to talk shop at home, but this is just so …” Leonard stopped talking, reaching over to me, bringing me to him for another hug, his chin resting on the top of my head. 

We stood there for a few minutes, providing and taking comfort in each other.

* * * * *

Thursday, October 5, 1978  
1800 Hours

Leonard and I are working on providing dinner. We are having stir fry from the barbecue leftovers from yesterday, along with garden salad, more Quinoa for Spock, the Greek deserts and Greek yogurt. We still have ears of fresh corn, so I slather them in butter, wrap them in aluminum foil. They'll roast in the oven for 30 minutes before I start the stir fry. 

I felt an urge to go the bathroom, so I turned the oven on to 400 degrees, placed the corn inside, walked down the hallway to Leonard's guest bedroom, where I was staying. I took care of business, washing my hands thoroughly in the sink, and brushed my teeth again. 

As I was returning to the kitchen, I passed by Spock's bedroom door, thinking I heard a noise coming from inside. As Spock has had problems sleeping lately, I slowly opened the door to check up on him. Yes, Spock and Jim were feeling much, much better, as Spock was sitting up against the headboard of his bed, Jim was sitting astride his hips, facing away from Spock, riding Spock's elegant cock. 

I closed the door very quietly, smiling. Those two have been in love practically since they met. Spock is a compassionate, empathetic, extremely intelligent, gentle soul. Jim is very similar in some respects. They complement and complete each other. I'm so lucky to have them as much as I'm able to in my life, as they are to have each other for so much more.

* * * * *

Thursday, October 5, 1978  
2200 Hours

We had a had a very tasty dinner, the meal was excellent, the conversation was sparse, as usual, it didn't contain any “shop talk.” 

After dinner, we all sat out in the living room, watching an old movie, a black and white Japanese film about seven brave samurai in 16th century Japan, protecting a poor farming village from marauding bandits. An excellent movie. 

After the movie was over, Jim said good night and went to bed early. I think his broken ribs are bothering him more than he admits, and the “exercise” he had earlier in the evening may have been too energetic for him at this point in time. But the heart wants what the heart wants.

Spock was going to stay up for a while and read the September issue of Journal of Forensic and Crime Investigation, that he hasn't been able to read yet. (The October issue had arrived yesterday.) Spock has contributed River City County Sheriff's Department Case Reports (with written permission from the Sheriff) to the Journal several times in the past. Spock has also written research papers and articles on a variety of subjects, including: Forensic Criminalistics, Crime Scene Investigation, and Bloodstain Pattern Analysis.

Leonard has to return to work tomorrow, so we leave Spock in the living room, as Leonard will sleep in his bedroom, and I sleep in the guest room. I'm hoping that those pesky squirrels don't wake me up again in the morning. 

Before I fall asleep, I thought more about Leonard's friend, Scotty, and his request to join us in our group love sessions. The more I thought it about, the more I was inclined to agree. I thought through several scenarios that could involve five of us. I was thinking about this as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, October 6, 1978  
0900 Hours

I woke up refreshed this morning, no pesky squirrels or squawking birds playing reveille.  
I showered, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, and dressed wearing my sleeveless red caftan, with matching red slippers.

I opened the guest bedroom door, Leonard was waiting for me across the hall, smiling at me, wearing some faded blue jeans, a light blue pullover sweater, and tan moccasins. 

“Good morning, did you have a good night's rest?” he asked. 

“Yes, I did.” I walked over to him, hugging him, we kissed briefly. 

“I got up earlier, went out to the bakery, picked up some fresh pastry. You hungry enough for pastry and a cup of tea?” Leonard asked. 

“Oh, sounds wonderful. Can we have it out on the patio, it looks beautiful outside?”

“You bet, sugar. You go ahead and go on out, I'll bring everything out,” and Leonard kissed me briefly again, as we walked side by side to the kitchen, then I went ahead outside. I walked around the back yard for a few minutes. It was sunny, with a light breeze, just warm enough that I didn't need a sweater.   
The flower beds were beginning to look a tad forlorn, due to the change of seasons, but they were still pretty. 

I heard Leonard open the sliding patio doors, he exited with a service tray, loaded with the teapot, cups, plates, cutlery, and the pastries. We sat down, Leonard poured the tea into our cups. I like sugar in my tea, Leonard drinks his straight. I had a choice of fruit filled pastry (cherry, lemon and apple); bear claws, cinnamon rolls, banana walnut bread (which I love), a variety of croissants (almond, chocolate), and my absolute favorite, cranberry orange muffins. Oh, yummy!

As we ate, I thought more about Scotty's request that I join with Scotty, Leonard, Jim and Spock in a love making session. 

“Leonard, do Jim and Spock know about Scotty's request?” I asked. 

“Yes. Jim and Spock said that the final decision should be yours. Sugar, you know that no matter what your decision is, it will never change how we feel about you.”

“Okay. To be honest, I was thinking about this last night before I went to sleep. Did Scotty have any particular scenario in mind?”

“Darling, I don't know. He didn't mention anything specific.”

“Okay. Usually, when we have group sessions, we have a scenario in mind before hand. I was thinking maybe this time, we shouldn't. Just go with the flow. What do you think of my no plan plan?” I asked, smiling. 

Leonard leaned in, kissing me. “I think whatever we choose, Scotty will love you, just like we love you.”

“Scotty knows about the rules?”

“Yes, that was the first thing I mentioned. Uhura's rules are sacrosanct. We only meet as a group at your apartment. You don't allow hands on your head, especially when you're fellating. There is no bondage or inflicted pain. No one under the influence of alcohol, drugs or tobacco. No swearing, jealousy, or being selfish. We all share. Only love is spoken, shared, and experienced. No shop talk.”

Leonard leaned back, looking intently towards me. “ Scotty had no problem with any of that. Uhura, I've known him for almost twenty years. He's a good man, or I wouldn't have mentioned the idea to you.”

I got up out of my chair, walked over to Leonard's chair, as he scooted his chair back from the small patio table. I sat down on his lap, with my right arm over his right shoulder, kissing him lightly on his forehead. Leonard grinned at me; we sat that for several minutes, just enjoying the beauty, and the quiet of a relative serene morning.

* * * * *

Friday, October 6, 1978  
1400 Hours

Leonard just left for work. 

Spock came out from his bedroom around 1100 hours, and talked with Leonard and I for about 10 minutes. I changed the dressing on his back for him after he showered. Jim got up shortly after that, and all four of us were in the kitchen scrounging up enough food for a decent lunch. 

I've changed my clothes, from the caftan, to something that looks more professional. A dark blue blazer, over a lavender blouse, with dark blue pants, and a pair of black sandals. I'm getting ready to leave now to go to the River City Personnel Office, to have my photo taken for my new Police Dispatcher identification badge. I start my new job on Monday. On my way back, I'm going to stop by my apartment to pick up my mail.

The new photo ID doesn't take long to process. I run into a couple of people in the office that I know from when I used to work here as a Police Report Writer. We chat about how long it took me to get hired as a dispatcher (six years), but I'm laughing about it, because the wait was worth it. 

I find a parking place directly in front of my apartment building for a change, pick up my mail from the mail box, climb the stairs to the first floor landing. I look over at my neighbor's apartment door, noticing there are five daily newspapers lying in front of his door. My neighbor has always picked up the paper as soon as it was delivered. Five newspapers laying there looks … disquieting. In ten years, I've never seen so many newspapers laying there. 

My neighbor, Mr. Silva is an elderly gentleman, retired, who is a recovering alcoholic. My neighbor alienated himself from his family and friends. In the years I've lived there, I've never seen anyone visit him. I have visited him though, he's become sociable as the years went by. 

I knock on his door. There's no answer. I look out towards the street, recognizing his light blue sedan. I quickly open my apartment door, pick up my telephone, calling his phone number. No answer, his answering machine says it is full, so that I can't leave messages. 

This doesn't sound good. 

Our apartment front doors don't have panels of glass in them, just peepholes. As the first floor is sitting on top of a basement that extends about six feet above the ground, you can't see into our windows from the sidewalk. 

I climb the stairs to the two second floor apartments, however no one responds to my knocking on their doors. I go back downstairs, thinking of what I can do next, deciding to call our landlord, who is retired. I call, and he answers on the second ring. I identify myself, asking my landlord, Mr. Bjork, if he has heard from Mr. Silva lately. Mr. Bjork says he hasn't received Mr. Silva's rent check, which he usually drops off in person on the first of the month. My landlord has tried calling him as well, never receiving an answer. 

I ask my Mr. Bjork if he would respond to our address, as I'm concerned about my neighbor. I also tell my landlord that I will be calling the police as soon as I hang up with him, to have a patrol unit to do a welfare check. My landlord says it will take him about 30 minutes to arrive. 

I hang up, calling the non-emergency number for the River City Police Department. The call is answered by an automated recording, announcing they are experiencing a higher than normal caller volume, that my call will be answered in the order it was received. 

I wait about two minutes, then a male voice says, “River City Police Department, Dispatcher Chekov, do you have an emergency.” I detect a Russian accent in his voice. 

“No sir. I'm calling for a welfare check on my elderly neighbor. I've been away from home for four days, and just returned. There are five days worth of newspapers in front of his door. He always gets up early to read his newspaper. Plus, his car is parked out front, I knocked loudly on his front door, there's no answer, I called his home phone, and his answering machine is full, I can't leave a message. I just spoke with our landlord, he said that my neighbor hasn't paid his rent yet this month, and he always pays on the first of the month.”

“Okay, what is the address?”

“1420 17th Street, Apt number 2. His name is Victor Silva, he's in his late 60's and has a history of heart disease.”

“And what is home phone number?”

“503-555-6789.”

“And your name, phone number and address?”

“Nyota, spelled (I used the law enforcement version of the phonetic alphabet) Nora Yellow Ocean Tom Adam; Uhura, spelled Union Henry Union Robert Adam. I live in Apt. 1 at the same address, my phone number is 503-555-1874. Oh, my landlord is en route also, but his ETA (estimated time of arrival) is about 30 minutes.”

“All right, Ms. Uhura, I'll request a patrol unit to respond to a welfare check.”

“Thank you, sir. May I please have your badge number?”

“My badge number is 723.”

“Thank you. Goodbye.”

The call disconnects, now I have to wait for everyone to arrive. I look at the clock in the living room (I very rarely wear jewelry, and I've never worn a watch), and it's 1505 hours. Leonard is at work by now. 

I dial his direct line, it rings three times, then, “McCoy here.”

“Leonard,” before I can say anything else, Leonard interjects with, “Are you okay? What's wrong?”

I explain what is going on. Leonard tells me he is going to be put me on hold for a few seconds, and then he's back on the telephone, “Okay, I told Monique [his secretary] that I'm responding. I'll be there shortly, Nyota.”

“Leonard thank you so much,” I hang up, leave my front door ajar, walk outside to sit on the front porch steps. 

About five minutes, a patrol car rolls up, parks across the street. The officer, wearing the winter blue uniform of the River City Police Department (the shirt has long sleeves), walks over to my building. I walk down the stairs to greet him. 

“Are you Miss Uhura?” he asks. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Can you tell me what's going on?”

I briefly explain the whole story again. When I've finished, we've walked up the stairs, the officer knocks on Mr. Silva's front door with his baton. It's very loud. He turns to me and advises we'll have to wait for the landlord to show up. 

A couple of minutes later, Leonard drives up in a squad car. Leonard is wearing his winter blue uniform today, he had to participate in an interview about the “sex slave murders.” He walks up the stairs, the officer at the scene introduces himself as Officer Gwilliams. They talk about what has happened, the consensus is pretty much what I too first feared: that my neighbor has died, or is severely ill. 

Finally, my landlord arrives. Mr. Bjork is also retired (a public school teacher). He has the most beautiful head of white hair. He is very tall (6'4”), very thin. He is an excellent landlord, more importantly, a gentleman. He walks up the stairs with a large key ring in his hand. 

He introduces himself to the Officer Gwilliams and Leonard, asks if it is okay to open the door. The officer notes the time (for his report), advising yes. Mr. Bjork unlocks the door, Officer Gwilliams takes one step inside … I can tell by the expression on the officer's face that it's not good news. He and Leonard go inside, briefly, then come back outside, coughing. 

“I'm sorry, miss, Mr. Bjork but the gentleman is deceased. Does he have any family or friends we can have the Coroner notify?” asks Officer Gwilliams. 

Mr. Bjork replies in the negative. 

I interject, “He did mention that he was married with two young sons when he was a young man. But they've been estranged for years, when he became an alcoholic. The only thing I remember him saying, is that his sons live in the lower southern part of the state.”

“Okay, thank you. May I borrow your telephone to call dispatch?” he asks. 

“Yes sir, it's sitting on the coffee table, right inside the front door.”

I thank Mr. Bjork for coming over, invite him inside for a cup of tea. Leonard and I walk inside with Mr. Bjork, they sit down at the dining room table, while I go back to the kitchen to put the tea kettle on a burner. 

Officer Gwilliams appears in the kitchen entry way. 

“Miss, the Coroner has been advised, but it's going to take them at least two hours to respond. I'd like to have you fill out a supplemental report, along with your landlord.”

“Yes, sir. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“No thank you.” 

We sit at the dining room table drinking tea, while Officer Gwilliams begins his reports; Mr. Bjork and I write supplemental reports. Soon we've finished the supplemental reports, Mr. Bjork and Officer Gwilliams leave. Mr. Bjork leaves the duplicate key for Mr. Silva's apartment with me, which I will give to the Coroner, so that when the Coroner seals the apartment, they can lock the door. 

(The Coroner seals the apartment until they determine the cause of death. If the death is due to natural causes, then the apartment is released back to the landlord. If it's a homicide, then CSI will respond to investigate, the apartment remains sealed until CSI finishes their evidence collection.)

Once they've left, Leonard sits next to me, his hands begin rubbing my back gently. I start to cry. Mr. Silva had his faults, but at the end, he was working as hard as he was able to on redeeming himself.

* * * * *

Friday, October 6, 1978  
2000 Hours

Leonard drove us back to his home after the Coroner had left with Mr. Silva's body, as I didn't feel like driving. The Coroner said to check with their office in seven days, to see if anyone claims the body. I'm thinking of what I can do – would I be allowed to claim his body if the Coroner is unable to locate his two sons or ex-wife? Did Mr. Silva leave a will with anyone? I think about the pros and cons of cremation vs burial. I finally decide that I'm too emotional right now to make an educated decision, especially as I have so little information to work with. 

Once we walk inside Leonard's home, I tell him that I'm really tired, I'm going to turn in for the night. Jim and Spock hug me and kiss me, wishing me a good night's sleep. Leonard walks with me down to the guest room, he kisses me goodnight, telling me he hopes that I sleep well. 

I go into the adjoining bathroom, void in the commode, wash my hands at the sink, use the cold water to wash my face. In my bedroom, I undress, put on my really old University sweatshirt (it's warm and comfortable), to sleep in, and climb into bed. 

Of course, I can't fall asleep. 

I usually sleep in the foetal position on my right side (when I'm alone), but it wasn't working for me tonight. I tried laying on my left side. No dice. Laying on my back had me staring at the ceiling. I discovered I was trying to count how many decorative holes there were in one of the ceiling tiles. Sleeping on my tummy is problematic, if not impossible, because of the size of my breasts. That's not even mentioning it is terribly uncomfortable. 

I tried fluffing the pillows. Tried sleeping without pillows. Tried opening the bedroom window. Brrrr, not a good idea, too nippy outside. I was just thinking of what else I might try (counting sheep, counting backwards from a three digit number sequence, thinking of trying to stay awake, breathing exercises, etc.), when I heard a soft knock on the bedroom door, the door opened, and Spock stepped inside. 

“Nyota, would a light massage be helpful in inducing you to slumber?” he asked. 

Leonard has mentioned how wonderful Spock's massages are. 

“I … I think I'd like that very much, Spock, thank you. What do you want me to do?”

“I'll go warm up my massage oil. You should place a pillow under your hips, lay prone on the bed. Also, take off your nightwear, but have the sheet over your hips. I'll be back in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Spock.”

I took off my sweatshirt, tossed it onto the chair next to the bed. Picked up a pillow, moving it further down the bed. I turned onto my side, caught the side of the sheet, so that as I laid prone, I could carry the sheet edge with me, so that it covered me from my hips down. 

Spock returned in a few minutes with the massage oil and some hand towels. He was wearing his black pajama pants again, and a black tank shirt. He climbed onto the bed, sitting astride over my hips. When he opened the bottle of massage oil, I could smell a light scent of lavender. Spock poured some out onto his hands, then rubbed his hands together. Spock then placed his hands on my lower back at the sacral vertebrae. He massaged from the spine out to the side of my body, moving his hands up my spine very slowly. His thumbs were so strong, I could feel him kneading any knots in my muscles he found. 

He slowly worked his way up my spine, until he reached my shoulders and neck. When he worked on my neck, it was heaven. He was working the area behind the ears, when he stopped. I have this thing, where I don't like to be touched on the head by other people. Spock asked if he could continue the massage to my scalp. His hands felt so good, I said yes, please do. 

Here, his hands had a lighter touch. He covered my whole scalp, gently, slowly. It felt euphoric. Then he asked me turn over, Spock helped me in doing so. He moved the sheet so that it was under my armpits. I was beginning to feel extremely drowsy. 

The next target for massage were my arms, last were the hands. He held my left hand with his thumbs in between my middle and ring finger, palm up. Spock massaged the palm first, then starting from the palm, massaged each finger in turn, the thumb last. Repeated the same action on my right hand. 

Then, he massaged the front of my neck, finally my face, very lightly. It was hard to keep my eyes open. I heard Spock whispering in my ear, “Sleep well, Nyota. I grieve with thee.”


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, October 7, 1978  
1051 Hours

I woke to the sound of someone mowing their lawn, a dog barking the distance. I felt so … light, relaxed and refreshed. I looked at the clock on the bedside nightstand, couldn't believe it read 1051 hours. I had been asleep for at least thirteen plus hours? 

I went into the bathroom, voided, washed my hands in the sink. Then took a fresh bath sheet, a bath towel, and a washcloth out of the towel cabinet, laid them on the sink, climbed into the shower. I washed my hair, then my body. Exiting the shower, I wrapped my head in the bath towel, wrapped the bath sheet around my body. Hung the washcloth to dry on the rail outside the shower door. Tossed my nightgown into the laundry basket. 

Performed all my morning grooming routines. Brushed my teeth and tongue. Applied body lotion, face moisturizer, underarm deodorant. Towel dried my hair. 

Walked back into my bedroom, made the bed. Decided to wear my multi-colored psychedelic patterned caftan, and my red slippers. Walked out to the kitchen, observing Leonard making a strawberry milk shake in the blender. The ice cream was too hard, the blender was working overtime trying to get the ice cream to blend with the fresh strawberries and the milk. 

Leonard noticed me, left the blender on, walked over to me, hugged me, kissing me on the cheek. I rested my head on his chest, thinking how lucky I was to have him in my life. He held me for a minute or so, then asked if I would like to share his strawberry milk shake. Oh, yes, please!

We sat at the kitchen table, eating what was left of the pastries Leonard had purchased yesterday, sipping on our milk shakes. 

Jim and Spock have gone out for a walk at a nearby park. River City prides itself on several features, including: 1) many of our state's native trees including, a variety of oaks, sycamores, black walnuts, Fremont cottonwoods, ash, box elder, gray pine, white alder, buckeye and willows; 2) over 226 parks covering 3,600 acres of land, 3) which doesn't include the hiking trails along the various rivers, streams and creeks. 

Leonard had asked back on September 28th, to have this Saturday and Sunday off, using two of his vacation days, which were subsequently approved. We decided to drive up to the foothills, and visit Apple Hill, a farm cooperative. Each family farm primarily has apple orchards, but they each individually specialize in one other crop. The other crops include cherry or peach orchards; or they grow pumpkins, Christmas Trees, flower gardens (including iris, sunflower, tulip, hollyhock, gladiola, lavender, etc.); and blueberries, strawberries and blackberries. 

Some of the farms allow customers to pick their own. We prefer to visit their cooperative owned restaurant and store, where pies are available, or fresh fruit is for sale. It's about an hour drive away on the interstate. 

We drove up to Apple Hill east bound on the freeway, which was moderately busy. It was another beautiful Fall day, with a slightly stronger breeze than yesterday. Off in the distance, beyond the foothills, we could see the peaks of the nearby Sierra Madre Mountains. The majority of last winter's snow had melted, our rainy season doesn't start until November. 

It's mainly pine forests that surround the freeway, but there were some deciduous trees along the route, we enjoyed looking at the variety of color in the leaves still clinging to their branches. We saw several deer grazing in grasslands on the side of the hills, a herd of alpaca and llamas inside one enclosure at a ranch.

When we arrive at the restaurant it is packed, so we decide to purchase take away. We pick up two apple pies, one strawberry pie, five pound bags each of apples, peaches; plus two large boxes of strawberries. 

We return home via the back roads, enjoying more of the countryside and the magnificent views of the Great Valley below. The Great Valley covers about 20,000 square miles and is one of the more notable structural depressions in the world. Occupying a central position in Ohlone, The Valley averages about 50 miles in width and extends about 400 miles. 

On a good clear day like today (the smog has grown worse over the past couple of years), we can see the tops of some of the Pacific Coast Range hills, that run between two minor fault lines in this part of the state.

As we descend farther down the foothills, we drive around a curve, and then I seen my favorite part of the landscape – the county River City below us, the sunlight dancing over the waters of the Ohlone river that bisects the county, and in the distance, the city itself. 

Home. 

Leonard was born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia; Jim in Riverside, Iowa; Spock in Vulcan, Canada; I was born in Kenya, and then lived in multiple countries on several continents, until my adoptive parents came to River City. We each call River City home now. We're happy here, friends and lovers. 

I feel at peace again.

* * * * *

Saturday, October 7, 1978  
1448 Hours

We stopped at the Three Brothers Jewish Deli's main location in River City on Marconi, to pick up something for dinner. I love their matzo ball soup in chicken broth, but they also offer matzoh ball in a vegetarian broth (for Spock). I prefer the traditional salt water bagels. We purchase 2 quarts each of the matzo ball soup, a variety of both the regular and the salt water bagels, and several premade sandwiches on bagels (turkey and chicken). We still have plenty of garden salad at home, but I pick up some red potato salad.

Leonard parks the car in the garage, with easier access directly to the kitchen. Neither Spock nor Jim can pick up anything heavy due to their injuries, so Leonard and I bring in our bounty. Spock has fallen asleep in the living room on the couch, while reading his journal; Jim is taking a nap in his bedroom. 

I stand behind Leonard, and wrap my arms around him, hugging him. He leans back into me, and moves his arms in back of him, so that his hands rest on my hips. I move my right hand to rest over his right breast, playing with the nipple, and then slide my hand slowly down his chest, abdomen, to rest over his groin. 

“Feeling a bit frisky, are we?” asks Leonard. 

“Frisky? You mean libidinous or concupiscent or ...” I replied.

Leonard turns around and kisses me, open mouthed. His blue eyes are a darker shade of blue right now, and they're so bright. He moves his right hand to my right breast, cupping the breast, his thumb rubbing across my nipple. 

“I think I want dessert before dinner, how about you?” Leonard breathes into my ear. 

“Oh, yes, please.”

We go to my guest bedroom. It's at the back of the home, hopefully we won't make too much noise to wake up either Jim or Spock. We undress, Leonard is partially erect. Leonard sits on the bed, and removes a duplicate of my favorite purple dildo from the nightstand, along with a tube of lubrication and a hand towel. He coats the dildo with the lubrication, places in on the hand towel, which he lays on the bed beside him. 

Laying down next to him, we hold each other for a few minutes, kissing slowly. I move my left hand down to his groin, and begin slowly stroking his cock. Leonard places his right hand over my groin, his fingers rubbing my clitoris. 

I sit up on my knees, and scoot forward and sit over Leonard's face, with my hands on the back of the bed's headboard. I feel Leonard's mouth on me, his tongues enter my vagina, one of his fingers rubbing my clitoris in a slow circular motion. Then, I feel another finger at my anus entrance, massaging the muscle. I lean forward some more, giving Leonard more room to operate. I feel the dildo being inserted slowly inside my anus, as Leonard's finger on my clitoris increases its speed, and pushes harder down onto it. 

I move my left hand to my breasts, to squeeze them, pinch the nipples. I'm starting to feel an increase in my body temperature, especially my face is getting so hot. I look down at Leonard's face, and he is looking up at me, smiling, a slight sheen of sweat is visible. 

In a few minutes, I feel the electrical tingle begin in my legs and thighs. My vagina is starting to throb. My orgasm is building. Leonard has the dildo completely inserted now, he begins to retract it slowly, and then re-inserts it quickly. 

I push down on my hips, wanting more pressure on my clitoris. Now the heat, the increase of body temperature, is moving down my body, spreading to my chest, my groin, my legs. I begin to tremble, and Leonard inserts several of his fingers into my vagina, I feel my vagina contracting against them. 

I come, the electrical tingle of my orgasm traveling up to my arms. My breathing is louder, harsher; I'm so hot, I feel like my body is becoming lighter, molecules of me floating away from me. 

Leonard pulls me off of his face, and turns me out around, so that I'm facing away from him. I sit astride astride his hips, reaching back, I insert his cock into my vagina. The dildo is still inside my anus, which Leonard resumes thrusting with his hand into me. 

I lean forward off of Leonard's cock, then lean back onto his cock. I start slowly, then gradually pick up the pace. I hear Leonard's breathing increase, some small grunts emanating from both Leonard and myself. I have both my hands on my breasts now, I lean my head down, pulling up my largest breast, the right one, so I can lick the nipple. The nipple is huge now. 

Leonard's thighs begin to quiver, his hand falters with the dildo, he moans, his hips wriggle under me. I release my breasts, lean further back, with my arms behind me, my hands on the mattress to support me. This puts more pressure on Leonard's cock deep inside me, and I can feel the pressure around my vagina. I lean forward again, resuming the rocking motion on Leonard's cock. The dildo is displace from inside my anus. /p>

The heat has returned, the tingling, another orgasm is budding, flourishing. Leonard has reinserted the dildo, as he thrusts into my vagina as I sit down on him.

Leonard pushes me forward suddenly, so that I lay prone on the bed. He's on his knees behind me. He taps my hips, and I raise up on my knees, presenting myself. He enters my vagina from behind, thrusting fully into me, the completely pulling out, thrusting back into me fully again. He continues this for several minutes. 

I move my right hand to my vagina, my fingers on my clitoris, rubbing it against my mound. I concentrate on contracting the muscles in my pelvic floor muscles surrounding Leonard's cock (thank you, Kegel exercises), and my orgasm burns through me, both in my vagina and my anus. 

A minute later, Leonard orgasms inside me, his hips still inside me, then he thrusts once, twice, thrice more into me, and collapses onto me. 

Everything is centered to the here and now. I smell us, feel us, hear us, experience us, taste us, see us. We are becoming one, a new entity. Born of love, friendship, companionship, respect, empathy, need, desire.

* * * * *

Saturday, October 7, 1978  
1730 Hours

I wake up, my head laying on Leonard's chest, with his right arm around me. I feel … marvelous. Newly made, forged in fire, sharp, exhilarated, blissed out, content. I look up at Leonard, he's still sleeping. His face is so handsome, he looks so peaceful. 

I edge out underneath his arm, enter the bathroom, voiding in the commode. At the sink, I wash my hands, then wet a washcloth, performing a quick sponge bath of my vagina, rinse off the washcloth, then cleanse my anus. I'll shower later, I want to return to Leonard in the bed. 

I snuggle back against Leonard in bed. A few minutes later, I become aware that Leonard is gradually waking up. He opens his eyes, stretches, looks down at me, as I'm looking back up at him. Leonard's smile is 100 megawatt smile. Somewhere, in some far distant galaxy, dawn must be breaking. I smile in return, lean forward, kissing him on the chin. 

Then … we hear the sound of the hand held shower head being used in Leonard's bedroom. (The heavy massage spray has a very distinctive sound.) We then hear Jim's giggle of laughter, Spock's grunt of surprise … then several seconds of silence, followed by several deep lusty groans. Spock and Jim are also trying out the new shower head. 

Leonard and I giggle. He leans down to kiss me.

“Thank you,” he says.

“For what? I should be thanking you for a such a lovely day.”

“For making me feel like a young man again.”

I know I'm blushing, I can the heat on my cheeks. I kiss him again. 

We stayed in bed snuggling until the shower shut down in Leonard's bedroom. Then we got up, walk into my bathroom, taking a shower together. It was a tight fit, but we managed. After the shower, we shared the sink to brush our teeth, gargle with mouthwash, apply deodorant. 

I returned to my room to dress, Leonard climbed into his boxers, and went to his bedroom to get a change of clothes. When I finished dressing, I went to the kitchen to begin throwing together tonight's dinner. Leonard joined me in a few minutes, he had stopped to check with Spock and Jim if they wanted to join us, they would be. 

Leonard wanted to dine in the dining room tonight, so he took out the standard china set he keeps separate from the company china set. He set the table, placing the china, cutlery, condiments, napkins. Came back into the kitchen to pick up the salads, premade bagel sandwiches, red potato salad. 

Spock wandered into the kitchen, asking what he could do to help. I told him nothing, the matzoh ball soup was almost warmed up, the water for tea was boiling, we were almost ready. 

As I brought the soup over to the table in individual tureens, Jim appeared in the dining room, looking very clean and slightly ruddy. I could almost swear he was blushing. I smiled at him, then went back to the kitchen to get the tea kettle off the burner, poured the water into the tea pot, bringing it to the dining room table. 

Jim looked up at me, then asked how our afternoon went. I replied it was wonderful.

“We heard that you and Spock like the new hand held shower head,” I said, smiling more towards Jim, but also at Spock, who sat next to him. 

“Yes, yes we did,” replied Jim, blushing more than ever, looking askance at Spock, whose demeanor was that of total innocence.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday, October 7, 1978  
1300 Hours

Jim Kirk's son, David, is due to be dropped off by his mother, Carol Marcus, for the court ordered visitation of four hours with his father. David at five years old is the spitting image of his father, judging by the Kirk family photographs that I have viewed. The same towhead, with gleaming hazel eyes, a rapscallion smile, exquisite beauty in face and form. 

Jim was dating Carol when he was serving in the Navy, during the IndoChina War, from 1970-1973. Carol was an officer in the Foreign Intelligence Division. Jim had returned home after the war, Carol stayed overseas to advance her career. It wasn't until 1974 that Jim was made aware that he had fathered a child with Carol. It took several more years until Jim could find a lawyer that would fight for his parental rights to his son. This will be their fourth visit this year, Jim had two visits last year. 

Jim made plans to take his son to the State Railroad Museum in Old Town, then take him to lunch at a child friendly restaurant around the corner in the neighborhood.

The front doorbell rings, Leonard answers the door. Carol greets Leonard, bends down and kisses her son, scooting him inside the door. Carol leaves, while David hugs Leonard's knees. Leonard closes the door, then kneels down, gathers David to him in a hug. 

Spock nudges Jim with his shoulder, Jim clears his throat, stands up straighter, walks over to his son and Leonard. Jim rests his right knee on the tile entry way floor, putting his arm around his son. 

David, in turn, now throws his arms around his father's neck. Jim pats his son's back, as Leonard stands up and walks back towards us. 

We walk back into the kitchen, to give space to Jim and his son. After a few minutes, we hear the front door open and close, they have left for their four hour visit. If there are self-made purgatories, then we all have to live in them. Jim's can be no worse than someone else's.

Leonard, Spock and I have our own activities planned for today. Both Leonard and I knew that Spock is deeply concerned for Jim and his feelings for his son, but at the same time, Spock naturally feels some concern about his relationship with Jim. We want to console him, but due to Spock's back surgery, we had to find a scenario that would not only be pleasurable for him, but also provide him comfort for his back. 

I pour myself a glass of ice water, drink half of it immediately, save the rest to bring with me. I kiss Spock with an open mouth, standing up on my tip toes, as Spock leans his head down to meet me. Leonard walks up next to Spock, I turn to him, begin kissing Leonard. Leonard wraps his right arm around my waist, and lifts me up to him, as I giggle out of delight. His left arm scoops up my legs, and he carries me off down to the hallway, to his bedroom, with the huge king size bed. 

When we reach the bedroom, while I'm still in Leonard's arms, he leans forward so that I can set my glass down to sit on the nightstand. 

Then Leonard puts me down to stand on the carpet. Spock enters the bedroom. We all start to disrobe, kissing each other, fondling each other, as we progress in slipping our clothing off. 

Leonard, through devoted research, had found a mail order catalog (thank you to our public library system), that offered sex related toys, including furniture. In this case, a Boutique Sex Position Enhancer Chair, that was made with two strong metal frames, with 4 layers (two on the top, two on the bottom) of wide, reinforced elastic that supposedly offer satisfying support and bounce. There is a gap between the two layers, that runs between them horizontally. The person sitting in the chair can set with the gap running either north to south, or east to west. 

Our scenario involved Spock sitting north to south, so that I could access his penis, and Leonard could access his anus. 

Leonard purchased the chair last week from a sex boutique located in the south part of the county. Earlier this morning he brought in the sex chair for Spock to sit on, and some throw pillows from the couch for Leonard and I to either sit on, or kneel on. 

Spock is startled to see the chair, this is new to him. We have him set down. I hand Leonard some pillows, then Leonard opens the night stand, pulling out a condom for him, a tube of lubrication, and a hand towel. 

While he is preparing, I have knelt on my knees in front of Spock, stroking his penis between my hands, my right thumb gliding over the crown. Spock leans forward, kissing me on the forehead, my cheeks. I lift my face up, Spock slips his tongue inside my mouth. 

Leonard puts a condom on his partially erect cock, applies some lubricant, wiping his hands on the hand towel, except for the middle fingers of his right hand. While I'm fellating Spock, Leonard begins to slowly insert his middle right finger into Spock's anus. 

Spock moans as I take his cock into my mouth. I won't be able to deep throat as fully in this position, but I'll give him the best I can. My tongue licks rapidly across the top of his crown, or corona, while my right hand is gliding up and down the shaft, varying the depth of my pressure on it. 

Leonard has scooted closed behind Spock, and begins to carefully inset his penis into Spock's anus. Spock inhales sharply, moaning lightly. 

I feel Spock's hands on my shoulders. They're trembling. He's trembling. I blow some of my breath across Spock's cock, and he shivers. I hear Leonard being to grunt behind Spock. He's thrusting slowly, going all the way in, then withdrawing all the way out. 

I reach down between Spock's legs with my left hand, play with his testicles, then lightly scratch my short nails across his perineum.

Spock has moved his hands now to the two front metal frames of the chair, gripping them tightly. His eyes are open, I look into them, the pupils are so enlarged, his eyes look like they're all black. 

Spock's hips begin to quiver now. His breathing has increased sharply, along with his grunting. Leonard is snapping his hips forward, thrusting into Spock; as I'm going down on Spock almost to the root, swallowing around his cock.

Spock would tell us that our bodies are experiencing chemical changes within us as we engage in sex. Our brains release several chemicals, include Dopamine, which increases our pleasure level. Oxytocin is a chemical which calms couples, promoting intimacy. Testosterone (women have this chemical too, but at much lower level than men), stokes the fires. Norepinephrine is a stress hormone, that helps increase the heart rate. The MHC gene complex (the major histocompatibility complex), controls cell-surface molecules. The more two people (or more) differ in MHC, the stronger the attraction. Finally, Pheromones (a chemical messenger), enhances the olfactory (smell) sense, helping you to tune in to your lover(s). 

Leonard yells out he's coming, his hips still for a few seconds, then thrusts inside Spock a few more times. I feel Spock coming, his semen fills my mouth, I swallow as much as I can. Leonard has pulled out of Spock, and is resting against the bed on his right side. 

I let Spock's penis slip out of my mouth, and also lean against the bed on my left side. Leonard leans in and kisses me deeply, tasting what's left of Spock inside my mouth. Spock stand up from the chair, laying prone on the bed. 

We rest for now.

* * * * *

Sunday, October 7, 1978  
1510 Hours

At some point in time, either Leonard or Spock (possibly both), lifted me from the floor and placed me on Leonard's bed. I woke up, hearing Leonard slightly snoring to my left. I turn to my right, Spock was laying on his left side, with his head on the pillow, apparently asleep. 

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 1510 hours, not too bad, we took a short nap. I started to sit up, to climb out of bed to go wash up, when Spock put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Don't go, please. If it would please you, I'd like to pleasure you in return, by engaging in cunnilingus with you.”

Oh, my. 

“Only if you can think of a position that wouldn't put too much stress on your back, Spock.”

Spock had the grace to blush. “After the encounter in the shower this morning with Jim, I think I'm further along in my healing process that previously thought. But I concur, I shouldn't tempt fate. I think if I knelt on the pillows at the side of the bed, it would be very comfortable. 

Leonard's voice interrupted our discussion, “Hold on, wait for me, I'll be right back.” Leonard got out of bed, walked briskly into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Then we heard the commode flush, water running in the sink, Leonard gargling with mouthwash. 

Leonard returned to bed. He had washed his groin, brushed his teeth, gargled. I scooted forward so that my hips lined up with the edge of the mattress, then pulled my legs up, putting my feet on the mattress edge. 

Spock got off the bed, gathered some of the pillow, and knelt in front of my vagina on the edge of the bed. 

Leonard stepped next to Spock, placed his hand on the bed, as he bent his leg to place his knee on a pillow, the other knee following. Spock placed his right hand on the right side of my vulva, his shoulder pushing my leg to open wider, and held open the right hand sides of the labia minora and labia majora. Leonard placed his left hand on the left side of my vulva, holding open the left hand sides of my vagina. 

Spock leaned in, licking my labia with tongue. His tongue has quite a raspy feeling, as if the lingual filiform papillae covering his tongue had a heavier keratinization, similar to a cat's tongue. 

It felt fantastic. 

Spock traded places with Leonard, as he leaned in, rapidly flicking his tongue against my clitoris, inserting his right forefinger into my vagina. He blew into my vagina, the scent of his mint mouthwash wafted up to me. 

Meanwhile, that clever Spock has gained access to my anus, one of his fingers is lightly pressing against against the entrance. 

Spock moves his face back to my vagina, Leonard sharing with Spock as they lick, nibble, with their tongues on and in my vagina. Spock now has several fingers inside my anus, Leonard reinserts some fingers into my vagina. 

I started to feel my body temperature rise around my face and chest. 

The electrical tingling in my legs and thighs was beginning. Spock was rubbing his right thumb across my clitoris, pressing down hard, while his tongue was inside my vagina. His left fingers were inside my anus, pressing up against the interior wall. 

I could feel my vagina begin to contact, my anus also. My orgasm exploded within me, my hips quivered, jerking. I could the electrical tingle in my arms. 

Spock withdrew his face and his finger from my body, raised up, crouching over me, as an orgasm releases several long strips of semen onto my chest. It was warm on top of my already hot body. Then Leonard lay down beside me, his head near my hips. Spock also lay down beside me, his head near chest. They both cleaned Spock's cum off of my body, kissing each other in the process.

* * * * *

Sunday, October 7, 1978  
1645 Hours

Leonard's pager beeped shrilly, followed by the telephone ringing, waking up all three of us. Leonard answered the telephone. I heard him say, “Just a minute,” then reached into the bottom drawer of the nightstand, withdrawing a pen and paper. He sat up in his bed. 

“Okay, I'm ready, go ahead.”

Halfway through the telephone call, Leonard turned to look at us, we could tell it was bad news.

Several minutes late, Leonard hung up the phone. He checked the pager, apparently it was related to the phone call, as Leonard deleted the message. 

“That was the Swing Shift Watch Commander. The male/female duo, the “sex slave murderers" have struck again, kidnapped two more female teens, both 17, from another shopping center yesterday morning in the north end of the county. The parents didn't report them missing, because they each thought their daughter was at the friend's home. A hiker found their bodies about three hours ago, along the Ohlone River hiking trail inside the city limits. Preliminary show they were sexually abused and bludgeoned to death.”

“I've got to go in to supervise my CSI teams.”

Leonard walked out of my bedroom, and went down the hall to his bedroom to shower and get dressed to go into work. 

I kissed Spock on the cheek, and thanked him for his gift of pleasure. I went into my bathroom to shower, while Spock went to his bedroom to shower and get dressed. 

We will greet Jim when he returns home. We won't say anything to Jim until David had been picked up by his mother. We want to allow Jim to keep his memories of David separate from the evil stalking us. 

While the East Area Rapist hasn't struck in our jurisdiction lately, we knew that he was still out there. Now we have the Sex Slave Murderers working at the same time too. Our resolve to stop these felons increases each time they commit another act. We are the guardians of the law within our city and county, trying to protect the innocent from harm.

* * * * *

**Stay tuned for the NEXT new Police Trek episode: The Sex Slave Murders – Part Four**

* * * * *

**  
ADDENDA   
**

April 24, 2018 

On this date, the River City Sheriff's Department arrested the East Area Rapist, identified earlier that week by the NPIU ( National Police Investigation Unit) as James Joseph Anderson, for the crimes committed within their jurisdiction. Within days, several other counties would also charge Anderson for the crimes committed within their jurisdictions. 

Identification of Anderson had begun four months earlier when officials, led by NPIU detective John Mesu and NPIU lawyer Ralph Carney, uploaded the killer's DNA profile from a Hokan County rape kit to a personal genomics website. The website identified 10 to 20 people who had the same great-great-great grandparents as Anderson; a team of five investigators working with a genealogist used this list to construct a large family tree. From this tree, they established two suspects; one was ruled out by a relative's DNA test, leaving Anderson the main suspect.

On April 18, a DNA sample was surreptitiously collected from the door handle of Anderson's car; another sample was later collected from a tissue found in Anderson's curbside garbage can. Both were matched to samples associated with to the East Area Rapist crimes, and the crimes committed by Anderson in the southern part of the state.

* * * * *

Monday, June 29, 2020

The East Area Rapist, James Joseph Anderson, at his trial pleads guilty to all charges for the 50 rapes, at least 13 murders, and the 120 burglaries he had committed from 1973 through 1986. These crimes were committed within 15 different jurisdictions.

Anderson is currently incarcerated in "protective custody" at the Ohlone State Prison, Quechan.


End file.
